Iceland's Mythical Creatures
by TheJennyFromIceland
Summary: Have you ever wondered about if Iceland had any mythical creatures? Or about his Santa Clauses? Then this story is your answer! (...that sounded like a commercial...)


(...) = Translations or just... something.

It was a sunny, but windy summer day on the paradise island. Iceland himself was sitting on a black beach and wathing the ocean. The wind entertained itself by messing up the teenager's silver hair, but the boy just smiled. A day without wind was really rare on the island. The teenage boy loved his little island, no matter what the weather. If the sun was shining, he smiled. If the wind was playing, he played with him. If snow was covering his earth, he lit up with joy. He loved ice and cold, after all. Or his name wouldn't be _Ice_land.

He would never admit it to anyone that he could love anything as much as he loved this island. But he also didn't have to. It was pretty obvious to the other nations.

Anyway, let's get back to the story. Little did he know that the other Nordics had decided to go visit him today. They rarely went to the island, they always made Iceland come visit them.

The four other Nordics took a cab from the airport in Keflavík and to the downtown Reykjavík.

"I can't believe that _this_ is called a city!" Denmark said on their way in the cab when Reykjavík appeared in the distance.

"How many people live here?" Finland asked the group of Nordics.

"In the city or on the whole island?" Norway asked.

"The whole island."

"Oh. Something around 300.000, I think."

"What? That's nothing! I have over 5 and a half million people!" Denmark said really loudly, like he always did. (Author's note: I hope that I was correct about Denmark's population. I read that online)

"C'mon Den. Give the kid a break." Sweden sounded like he was whispering, since he was the first one to talk after Denmarks yelling.

"This city is... cute." Finland murmured, not even sure himself if he was talking to himself or the others.

"It's very unique." Sweden mumbled the same way as Finland had said earlier.

"It's really in Ice's style." Norway told the group.

"Duh! It's _in_ Iceland!" Denmark said with his loud voice.

"I actually have never seen anyone Icelandic besides Iceland himself. Do you think that the people here are all albino like him?" Sweden asked as he stared outside the window trying to look for someone.

"Nope." Norway pointed at a group of Icelandic teenage girls that were sitting outside drinking coffee. Two of them had dark brown hair, one medium brown and one was blonde. But all of them had very fair skin, like Iceland. Two of them were even wearing shorts.

"How can they _not _wear thick wintercoats? It's freezing outside!" Denmark crossed his arms.

"Well, they're Icelandic. They're probably used to the cold." Norway exclaimed and smiled as the taxi stopped in downtown Reykjavík. They stepped out of the black taxi (which looked like a regular car with a 'taxi' sign on the top), payed the driver, got their bags and started walking down the streets.

"Well, I have to admit that I like this downtown." Denmark commented and the others nodded their heads.

"Which way is the sea? Ice's house is there." Norway asked.

"Let's ask them!" Denmark smiled and walked to the group of teenage girls that they had seen through their window.

"Halló." (Hello in Icelandic. (In this story, it's the only word in Icelandic that Denmark knows.)) The girls smiled weakly, like they were a little bit shy.

"Hæ." (Hi.) They answered.

"Do you know which way the ocean is?" Denmark asked them. One girl smiled more than the others.

"You know that this is an island, right?" She said and laughed.

"Haha, Linda! Ég er nokkuð viss um að þeir séu ekki að fara að labba til Akureyrar!" (Haha, Linda! I'm pretty sure that they're not going to walk to Akureyri! (Akureyri = A town on the other end of the island)) another girl said to 'Linda'. While they were still laughing, one of the girls smiled to them, pointed with her finger and said: "The shortest way to the sea is that way."

The Nordics thanked the girl and walked in the direction that the girl had pointed to.

The silver-haired teenage boy known as Iceland was still sitting on his black beach that was the closest one to his little house. Suddenly he heard someone call his name. He slowly turned around and saw the rest of Scandinavia walk towards him.

"Hi, Ice!"

"Hæ." (Hi.) Iceland answered.

"I thought it was summer." Denmark pointed out.

"... It is." Iceland was getting confused. But he was actually always confused when he was with Denmark. That guy could say some pretty weird stuff.

"Isn't summers supposed to be hot?" Denmark said as he sat down on a big stone. When Iceland saw that he jumped up, ran to Denmark and pushed him harshly off of the stone.

"Iceland!" Norway yelled at his little brother and ran to help Denmark stand back up.

"What's your problem?" Denmark growled as he dusted his jacked. But Iceland didn't listen to them.

"Fyrirgefið honum. Hann veit ekki hvað hann gerir. (Forgive him. He doesn't know what he's doing.) He said and stroked the stone. The Nordics stared at him.

"I think Iceland's gone crazy." Finland whispered and the others nodded.

"Umm... Ice? What are you doing?" Norway asked worried about his little brother. Iceland stepped away from the stone quietly and pushed his family away from it.

"Why did you do that?" Denmark asked angrily, clearly pissed off that he had been pushed off a stone.

"How would you like it if someone sat on you home? You really don't want to get on those guys nerves." Iceland said and pointed at the stone. The other Nordics looked at each other with the same look.

"Ice... that's a stone. No one lives in it." Norway said concerned and put his hand on Iceland's shoulder.

"Huldufólk." He simply said.

"And that is?" Sweden asked him.

"Hidden people. The Icelandic elves. They live in stones and they can get really pissed off if someone touches or moves their home."

"Wait, wait, wait. You have mythical creatures?" Norway asked, shocked. He thought he was the only one who had them.

"Yes, of course. Lots of them." Iceland said and smiled proudly at the stone. Norway quickly sat down on the black beach. Mythical creatures were one of his favorite things, and he loved learning about more of them.

"Tell us about them!" He said eagerly.

"Okay, so we know about the Hidden People. What more are there?" Norway asked. They were now all sitting in Iceland's living room, where there was barely room for five persons. They all had hot chocolate in mugs with pictures of puffins on them.

"Well, Iceland has a rich ghost history. We have a special type of water horse called 'Nykur', trolls, a huge water worm called 'Lagafljótsormurinn'. We actually have a long list of mythical creatures, so I'll tell you about these today. Then I have to go out and look after my horses. Is that alright?" Iceland asked and the others smiled and he took that as a 'yes'.

"Let's start with 'Nykur'. I don't know if you guys have that, but it's a type of monster. It looks like a gray horse but what's special about them is that their hooves turn backwards. If you see one and are so unlucky that you sit on it's back, you will get glued on it and it will run with you to the next lake and drown you there. The only way to scare a 'Nykur' is by saying it's name, which is Nennir, Vatnaskratti (Water Demon), Nóni or Kumbur. It can take endless people on it's back, it just grows longer. But it prefers taking children down in the water. No one knows what they do to the people that they take down with them, but no one has ever returned back to the surface.

Trolls. We have a lot of trolls. They're just regular trolls, but we have a few famous ones. For example, our Santa's."

"You have more than one Santa?"

"They're trolls?"

"Yes. We have 13 Santa Clauses, actually. And yes, they are the sons of the ugliest trolls. They're also thieves."

"Do they have names?"

"Of course." Iceland started counting on his fingers so he didn't forget anyone. "Stekkjastaur, Giljagaur, Stúfur, Þvörusleikir, Pottaskefill, Askasleikir, Hurðaskellir, Skyrgámur, Bjúgnakrækir, Gluggagægir, Gáttaþefur, Ketkrókur and Kertasníkir.

Stekkjastaur, or Sheep-Coteclod, has feet made out of wood and likes sheep milk.

Giljagaur, or Gully-Gawk, is good at hiding and often steals foam off of milk when no one sees him.

Stúfur, Stubby, is the smallest one. He's really tiny. He likes to steal pans and eat the leftovers that have burned stuck to the pan.

Þvörusleikir, Spoon-Licker, likes to lick wooden spoons. He's also very skinny.

Pottaskefill, Pot-Scraper, well... you can judge by the name what he does.

Askasleikir, Bowl-Licker, is the best translation for him, even though 'askur' does only exist in Iceland. It's an old kind of wooden bowl with a lid stuck on it. (A/N: You can google 'Askur' in google images. Then you'll see what I'm talking about.)

Hurðaskellir, Door-Slammer, is very naughty and often wakes people up by slamming their doors.

Skyrgámur, Skyr-Gobbler, almost lives for skyr. Skyr is a kind of Icelandic food made from milk. I can't blame him. Skyr is very good.

Bjúgnakrækir, Sausage-Stealer, likes stealing people's sausages.

Gluggagægir, Window-Peeper, can often be seen looking through peoples windows. And if he sees something that he wanted, he often steals it.

Gáttaþefur, Doorway-Sniffer, has a huge nose and can smell laufabrauð (leafbread) even if he's kilometers away. Leafbread is a kind of Icelandic bread that we eat around Christmas time. (A/N: You can also google 'laufabrauð' in google images.)

Ketkrókur, Meat-Hook, uses a hook to steal meat through the fireplace.

And the last one; Kertasníkir, Candle-Stealer, usually follows children to steal their candles. He eats them.

Any questions about what I've been talking about?"

**Okay, I will continue in the next chapter. But what I want **_**you**_** guys to do is send me questions in Review or Inbox, which I will use as the questions that the Nordics ask Ice in the story. I will answer every single one of them :)**

**Also, I'm sorry if I was wrong about any information. I shouldn't be wrong about anything that has something to do with Iceland, since I'm Icelandic :)**

**The reason why I'm writing this story is because Iceland is full of beautiful and mysterious mythical creatures that not many people besides Icelandic people know about.**

**If you want me to tell you about any mythical creature from Iceland, just tell me what you want to know about :)**


End file.
